Lip Sync Battle: PJO Edition
by HyeFireFlame
Summary: Lip Sync Battle was a great show! Now, here is PJO Edition! Rated T for inappropriate songs. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

Apollo had an idea. He was watching Lip SyncBattle. Anne Hathaway vs. Emily Blunt. He thought it was an amazing show. He had an idea. So, he traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **Third fanfic. Just to let you know. Everytime I do a fan fiction I'm always gonna have a background part. You may know me from my most popular (coz its my only) fan fiction the Camp Half-Blood Show.**  
 **  
**

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	2. Percy Jackson vs Jason Grace Round 1

**Percy vs. Jason! Who will win? Enjoy!**

* * *

The theme song played. "20th Century Boy" By T-Rex. The two competitors were Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Apollo was the host. Aphrodite was the color commentator."Here is our first competitor. He's a green-eyed hero,  
killed hundreds of monsters, he's hot but no as hot as me! Percy Jackson!" The audience cheered. Annabeth cheered louder than anyone. Apollo fist bumped Percy. "Next competitor. He's a son of Zeus, he's destroyed Krios with his own hands. Jason Grace!"  
Jason came on stage and high fives Apollo. He walked over to the minibar in the corner. "Alright! Who fought Kronos themselves?" Apollo asked them. Percy slowly raised his hand. Apollo grinned. "In that case, Jason come on stage!" Percy just chuckled  
and looked away. "So, Jason, what's your first song?" Jason smiled slightly. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go By Wham!" The audience cheered. **(I am not doing the lyrics. Look up the lyrics)**. Jason started.

He started with swing his hips to the beat. Then, he started dancing. Which was funny, since he didn't know how. Percy just sat there laughing. So did Apollo. He started doing some rather interesting moves. Aphrodite just stood  
there crying laughing. When he was done, Apollo grabbed he mic. "Wow Jason!" He exclaimed. Piper would forever be scarred at what he just witnessed. "I'm out of breath!" Jason yelled out. Apollo chuckled. "Aphrodite? What did you think?" She laughed.  
"That was so cute! I can't stop laughing!" Percy's reaction was: "Why? Why did you dance like that?" Apollo called Percy to the stage. "Percy Jackson. What is your first song?" Percy stared at him. "Livin on a Prayer By Bon Jovi!" The audience  
clapped and cheered. The song started. Percy started jumping up and down on "Livin on a Prayer!" The audience clapped to the beat. When he was done, Jason started laughing like a maniac. Apollo just chuckled the whole time. Aphrodite couldn't  
stop giggling the whole time. "Wow!" Apollo said. "That was hilarious!" Aphrodite squealed. Jason just said: "That was actually good" That was only round one. Next, was round 2.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I love the real show. If you haven't seen it. You should watch it. What performed was better? What song should they do for their second round. You can also request competitors!**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	3. Percy Jackson vs Jason Grace Round 2

**Thank you toMayaDaughterofPoseidon23 for requesting the songs. Also, the next competitors. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone! Let's see how Jason prepared for the second round!" Apollo yelled out to the audience. Everyone and Aphrodite cheered.

* * *

 _"So, here is Percy's dressing room" Jasonsaid as he walked to Percy's dressing room. "I'm gonna stick this picture of me in my boxers on his mirror!" Jason grinned. "Percy, get ready! Poseidon is so gonna disown you after this. Coz I'm the eye of the tiger."_

* * *

Out came Jason dressed as Rocky Balboa **(I know this copies the show but it's Rocky.)** "Risin up, back on the streets!" He lip synced. The audience cheered. The stage was a huge arena. A boxing arena. He was fighting a man who  
dressed exactly like Percy. Aphrodite was yelling "WOOOOO!" The whole time. Percy and Apollo just died laughing. When he lip synced the end, he punched "Percy" in the face where he laid unconscious. Pretend unconscious. Apollo was crying. "Oh my gods!"  
The song ended and the crowd cheered. "Jason, how do you feel?" Apollo asked him. "I feel like punching Percy in the face" he answered. The audience laughed even Annabeth. "Percy?" Apollo walked over to the amused son of Poseidon. "I love Rocky! And  
Jason...you look nothing like him!" Apollo chuckled. "True. So, next let's see how our favorite son of Poseidon prepared for the show.

* * *

 _They showed Percy dancing preparing. "I've been working so hard. Can't even hang out with friends. I'm so freaking busy!" Percy was walking around Camp Half-Blood. "There's Zeus' Cabin. I'm thinking about toilet papering it. Maybe not." The cameraman asked Percy questions. "Percy, how do you feel about this?" Percy smiled. "I'll be optimistic. If I am that's good karma and that means I'll win!" Percy smiled even wider. "Good luck Jason."_

* * *

Percy walked on stage looking like Prince. Jason laughed so loud, people in Antartica probably heard. "I never meant to cause you any sorrow/ I never meant to cause you any pain." The crowd cheered. The song was Purple Rain.  
( **Thanks again MayaDaughterofPoseidon23)**. Dancers came on stage slowly dancing. "Purple Rain, Purple Rain, Purple Rain, Purple Rain, Purple Rain, Purple Rain." Apollo and Aphrodite grabbed out matches and started swinging them left and right. So  
did everyone else. The dancers started doing beautiful dance moves it made everyone cry. "I never wanted to be your weekend lover/I only wanted to be some kind of friend." The song ended a minute later and the audience cheered and clapped and kept on  
crying. Apollo walked to Percy. "That was awesome for a mortal!" Jason said: "Prince will forever be missed. We love you Prince!" ( **Prince died in April if you didn't hear)**. Aphrodite said: "Beautiful. Beautiful."

* * *

 **You vote the winner! Percy as Prince orJason as Rocky?Purple Rain vs. Eye of The Tiger?**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


	4. Reminder

You can vote. I can't start the story again if I get at least 5 votes. Please vote!

Peace,

HyeFireFlame


	5. Winner

**Thanks to abcathena, MayaDaughterOfPoseidon23, Guest for voting. SCREW WHAT I SAID ABOUT 5 PEOPLE HAVING TO VOTE! Thanks y'all.**

* * *

Percy and Jason kept jumping up and down. They were anxious to finally hear who the winner is. "The people have spoken!" Apollo announced, "and the Lip Sync Battle champion is...Percy Jackson!" The crowd gave him an _enormous_ standing  
ovation. Aphrodite gave him the belt. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" The audience chanted. Percy grinned. "Prince is the king. I love that song because...I don't have a reason, I just love it. The key to my victory, was probably Jason. I was so freaking  
nervous for my last act, that I almost yelled out I quit. But, Jason told me it was cool, it was cool, and I won! So, thanks!" Jason glared at him. "You're welcome" he muttered.

* * *

 **Everyone voted Percy. I'm not surprised though. Thumbs up or thumbs down? If you think I should fix something tell me and I'll do my best!**

 ****

 **Peace,**

 ****

 **HyeFireFlame**


End file.
